The influcnce of host physiology on type C RNA virus expression and their participation in tumorigenesis is being examined. A rapid and sensitive assay for detecting and quantitating small differences in host cell X virus interaction, complemented by immunological and hormonal manipulation of virus expression in vivo are being used as a model system to comprehensively examine physiologic and other factors influencing viral carcinogenesis.